That's what family is for
by That insane moment
Summary: Sting is having doubts about his career after signing with the wwe. His daughter stops by to sort through those doubts.


That's what family is for

Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestling company, characters or plot lines.

Sting stood in the centre of the ring. The arena was empty and they had only just put the ring together. Staring up at the wrestlemania sign he let out a sigh. He had done what no one had expected him to do he had signed with the wwe and now he had to prove he belonged. He had to claw himself from the bottom of the mountain back to the top. He had challenged the king of said mountain to do just that. The problem was he didn't know if he could do it all over again.

"You know if you keep staring at that sign people are going to think you've gone crazy again." Sting turned around to look at the girl that spoke.

"I am pretty much certain people think that already. I wasn't expecting you here." He responded.

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Ava rang. She said you sounded off when you spoke to her last, she was worried and doug is on tour not so far from here. He doesn't mind if I borrow the bus when they are on stage."

"So this is a check up on your old man?"

"Maybe."

"And here was me thinking that as your father I am meant to check in on you when I think something is off, not the other way around" Sting replied. The girl laughed

"You had no chance of that when you had three girls" The girl pulled herself onto the apron and rolled into the ring like she had done a thousand times before. Pulling herself up from the mat she was embraced into a hug by her father.

"so what's on your mind old man?" She asked.

Sting sighed again. "I'm fifty six years old, my body isn't what it was and now I have signed with another company. Now I have to start all over again just starting to think I should be retiring not fighting more" Leaning against the ring ropes he stared at the empty arena seats.

"Ava stated at seven that she wanted to be a wrestler. She asked you to train her. Mum told her she was too young and that she would have to wait till she was eighteen to make that decision. Remind me. What did you say and do?"

"I said that age didn't matter and started showing her moves the next day."

"And when me and christy wanted to start going high risk. Mum said we couldn't. She said that our bodies weren't made for that kind of abuse. What did you do?"

"I talked to you two and made sure that is what you wanted then I rang the hardy boys to train you the same day"

"Dad you know deep down your not finished yet, Age and ability doesn't matter. You signed because you knew you weren't done yet. Don't listen to the dirt sheets, you will know when its time to go. And if you don't I promise I'll tell you."

Sting met his daughters eyes from where she had made herself comfortable sitting on the top turn buckle.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Absolutely." She said without a delay.

Sting smiled. He knew his youngest would tell him. His eldest Ava would tell him to do what he wanted to do. To do whatever made him happy. His middle daughter Christina would be his personal little cheerleader telling him to carry on, that he could do it. His youngest daughter Jenny was brutally honest with pretty much everyone and everything if she didn't think he should be wrestling she would let him know.

"well I suppose a little more time wont hurt will it?" He stated.

"That's the spirit. Feel like sparing with your daughter while I'm here?" Jenny asked jumping down from the top turn buckle. "Or shall we get a bite to eat? I have a state of the art tour bus for about another ohh two and a half hours I'm sure we can find somewhere decent"

"I'll take you up on that food." Sting replied making his way out of the ring his daughter following. "And then you can ring your sisters and let them not I'm not going joker insane again."

"Mores the pity I loved joker sting, he was a blast." Jenny joked. As they walked up the ramp.

"Thanks for clearing my head JJ"

"No problem dad that's what family is for after all, you taught me that."


End file.
